May 27, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The May 27, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 27, 2013 at Scotiabank Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Episode summary Alberto Del Rio vs Big E. Langston With Dolph Ziggler still convalescing thanks to his concussion, Big E Langston once again stepped in as the “cure” for his boss against Alberto Del Rio in one-on-one action. And if The Pride of Mexico’s performance against the big man is any indication, The Showoff is in for a tough test when he defends his title against the No. 1 contender to his World Title. With Del Rio and Big E tied at 1-1 in their series, tension was high to see who would come out on top, and for a while it looked as though The Essence of Excellence would be little more than cannon fodder for the former powerlifting champion. But thanks to a little quick thinking, Del Rio was able to thwart AJ Lee’s attempted assist of exposing the turnbuckle, slamming Big E’s face into the naked steel and rolling him up for the win in a development that neither of them seemed too thrilled about. Fandango vs Wade Barrett In a certain sense, it’s hard to fault Fandango for opting to dance with Summer Rae rather than teaming with Wade Barrett. But still, a walkout is a walkout, and the dancing devil stood trial by fire on Monday night with a one-on-one contest against the brawling Englishman himself. Despite overwhelming odds, Fandango danced away with another win, avoiding defeat with an upset of the rampaging Intercontinental Champion. Granted, he had some help after Barrett got in the face of perennial Intercontinental contender, occasional Calgary Kid and WWE Universe-selected guest referee The Miz and suffered a Skull-Crushing Finale that led to his defeat. But Miz wasn’t about to let the night pass without getting his licks in on Fandango as well. While Fandango celebrated his win, The Awesome One went a-clobberin’ and kicked him in the face, causing Summer Rae to fall on top of her dance partner, whereupon Miz counted a second pinfall for fun. The Great Khali & Tons of Funk vs 3MB Some bands are bigger internationally than they are in the States. 3MB, it would seem, is not one of those bands. The rockers had a few laughs at Hornswoggle’s expense earlier in the evening, and ‘Swoggle’s surrogate family of Natalya & The Great Khali paid them back in kind by teaming The Punjabi Giant with Tons of Funk in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Retribution came swift and mercilessly against the band, as the big men dismantled Heath Slater & Co. in an apparent homage to the evening’s resident birthday girl, Natalya. Following the pinfall, Khali put the proverbial cherry on the win by serenading Natalya for her birthday. There are certainly worse presents to receive. Natalya & Kaitlyn vs The Bella Twins The efficiency of Kaitlyn and Natalya as love-doctor sleuths has yet to be determined, but the snooping twosome had about as much luck in the ring with The Bella Twins as they have uncovering the identity of Kaitlyn’s secret admirer. Despite outmatching Brie & Nikki in the power department, the brawling blondes were unable to overcome the twins’ wiles in a Divas Tag Team Match on Natalya’s birthday. The Bellas’ strategy, as it turned out, was less Twin Magic than Twin Mayhem, causing a melee in the ring that led to Kaitlyn inadvertently spearing Natalya. The Bellas capitalized and waltzed off with the win, offering Natalya a sarcastic birthday beso and a tear-inducing “Happy Birthday” serenade on their way out the door. Results * Singles Match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Wade Barrett (Special Referee: The Miz) * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & The Great Khali (w/ Cameron, Hornswoggle, Naomi & Natalya) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) * Tag Team Match: The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Kaitlyn & Natalya Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kaitlyn Category:WWE television episodes